


bloodlust

by evenbutterfliesdecay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Human Lance (Voltron), M/M, Modern Setting, Vampire AU, Vampire Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbutterfliesdecay/pseuds/evenbutterfliesdecay
Summary: Keith is a vampire who drinks blood for his meals. Lance is a working college student who drinks redbull for his. What will happen when their paths cross? And why can't Keith bring himself to eat Lance?





	bloodlust

Lance took a sip of his Redbull, needing the energy. He still had five block to go before reaching his lavish home, and the sun had already completely set, leaving him surrounded by shadows and darkness. 

Stupid Pidge, he thought to himself. Sure, maybe throwing her glasses out the window was a dick move, but did that really warrant kicking him out of the car and making him walk home? He was tired, dammit, and had to work the next day at the ungoldly hour of 11 AM. She had enough money saved to get new glasses anyway! It’s not like her family was in the shelter anymore. God, she needed to learn to take a joke. 

As he continued his stroll, he found himself picking up the pace for his dark surroundings were kind of spooky to be honest. Lance had never been a night-time person, always preferring the beautiful sun. Why, if he happened to find a partner who was a night owl, they certainly would compliment each other and perhaps some symbolism would lie there. 

Suddenly, a figure pulled away from the shadows, stepping into the dim light cast by a streetlight. He had skin pale as snow, hair dark as ebony and lips as red as blood (in fact, Lance thought he saw some of said crimson liquid dribbling down the figure’s chin. But no, that must be wine or something.) Truly, he appeared like something straight out of a fairytale, and Lance felt his jaw drop, butterflies beating their wings in his stomach. The creepy atmosphere should have been enhanced by the mysterious boy, but instead Lance felt it slip away leaving behind only beauty and...desire?

“Wowza,” Lance said loudly, “you’re one gorgeous son of a bitch!”

The boy froze, lips twitching. “What?”

“Uhhh,” Lance said, nerves now reappearing and beating him with one of those cartoon mallets, you know the ones. “I said you’re a gorgeous son of a bitch. N-not that I’m calling your mom a bitch or anything. It’s just an expression. Not that I’m calling you stupid!! Basically what I’m saying is that if you asked me to suck your dick I’d say yes. Shit, I’m being weird. I gotta go.” 

With that, Lance turned on his heel and speedwalked away. Part of him wished to never see the pretty stranger ever again, lest he be engulfed by his humilation, never to recover, and die from it one cold winter night leaving his family eternally grieving and enact a revenge plot against the stranger Kill Bill style or some shit. However, another equally strong part wanted desperately to see him again and maybe suck his dick. 

-

If Keith had enough blood in him to blush, that is exactly what he would be doing right that moment. As it were, he simply stood paralyzed, helplessly watching the awkward man quickly walk away and fade into the distance. 

One meal hadn’t been enough that night, and his craving for blood was still ravenous. He had been meaning to kill and feast upon that boy, so why was he letting him walk away??

No one’s ever called me a gorgeous son of a bitch before, he couldn’t help but think.

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love vampire aus, and have been wanting to write this for a while now!! I have so many ideas for further chapters I'm soooo excited. Please leave feedback!


End file.
